Life and Love
by Midnight
Summary: Song fic. Jubilee and Gambit romance ~_^


I don't own any of the characters or the songs. Please review.

Life and Love

When you feel all alone 

And the world has turned its back on you 

Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart 

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you 

It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold 

When darkness is upon your door 

And you feel like you can't take anymore 

Jubilee sat in her old room in the X-Men mansion. Most of the others had left for the day to shop and see a movie, but a few stayed around, her included. She didn't know exactly who had stayed but she could hear movement down stairs and sighed wishing for everyone to been gone and she was alone. She sat in her room enjoying the only reminders of her past that were left. She had a few photos here and there but none of her parents. Not one was left since the fire her fellow bigot students set. She hugged herself at that thought. They burned her stuff but it didn't stop there, they also killed Everett. True it wasn't their entire fault but it was mostly.

It took her two long years to finally come up here and go threw the remanding boxes and to her disappointment, nothing of what she was looking for was left. After four years she felt that her soul was so tightly bottled up inside of her and that if she didn't open the bottle then nothing would be okay. Everything she had ever felt was in that bottle. Meeting Wolvie, being attacked by Creed, Losing her innocence to a mad man named Baston, the death of Everett, her room being burned to the ground, the disband of the Generation x team, going away for college, and then finally returning home to find out Logan had disappeared again right when she needed him the most. In fact the only good thing she could think off since she returned is her relationship with Gambit. It had been a bit weird at first, but then they fell more and more in love with each other. In truth they both just needed someone and they found each other, but still at times she was afraid she lose him.

Jubilee felt like her control on her life was slowly slipping away and soon she would have no control. That thought scared her more then anything in her life. 'God just get me out of here, for once give me a sense of peace and just let me rest.' She whispered in her head, not enough so that a telepath could hear, but enough for hopefully god to. She sat down in the corner and hugged herself looking at all the things left of her first 16 years. A photo album of her and the X-men early on, an old teddy bear, a Cuban cigar Remy had gave her as a present from Cuba with the warning that if he ever found it lit or her smoking it he would beat her two ways from Sunday, not like he would really, some clothes to small for her, and an old warn hat. Jubilee put her head on her knees and felt as though she was being separated from her only family. She grabbed her coat and ran out of her room wit ha few tears running down her check. She made it to the garage with out anyone noticing and got in her black jeep she received at her 18th birthday. She pulled it out of the garage and barely heard the yelling Gambit telling her to wait.

Let me be the one you call If you jump 

I'll break your fall 

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night 

If you need to fall apart 

I can mend a broken heart 

If you need to crash then crash and burn 

You're not alone

Jubilee drove blindly through the dark night and barely noticed the warning light until it was to late. A large deer ran out of the forest and she hit the brake only to find it wasn't working. She swerved to the left trying to miss the deer and went through some bushes and ran head on with an old oak tree. She felt the jerk of the force as the car wrapped itself around the large tree and she flew through the front window shield. Everything went black and she lay on the ground bleeding from her head and several other places.

Gambit watched Jubilee run out of the house in a blinding speed towards her car. Remy looked at her for a second then raced after her trying to stop her. By the time he reached the garage she had already left and he screamed after her. "NON, p'tite, come back, de brakes are out. Come back, Jubilee." He ran over to one of the other jeeps, Logan's, and started the engine rushing after her as fast as he could. By the time he reached her he found that she had already gone off road. He got out of the jeep and rushed into the dark forest. When he arrived he saw the jeep wrapped around the tree ad sent a prayer to the god that rarely answered them. He scanned the area and his eyes fell on the window shield that was covered in some blood. 'Mon Dieu, please no. Jubilee." He rushed over to her side and noticed that she had a faint pulse. He ignored the blood and carefully lifted her up. He half ran half-walked back to the jeep he took and put Jubilee in safely in the backseat. She ran to the front seat and rushed to the hospital praying that he would make it in time.

Remy arrived in at the hospital and got Jubilee onto a gurney. He followed her towards the emergence room but was stopped by a nurse outside of the doors. He watched the young woman being rushed into surgery with a worry that wouldn't subside till she was safe.

"Sir, Sir, what relation do you have with her." The nurse asked him and Remy looked over at her in unseeing eyes then blinked a few times.

"I'm her soon to be husband." Remy said as the first thing that rushed to his mind. He pushed it off to the side and the nurse nodded giving him some forms to fill out. Afterwards he called the mansion and found that no one ad returned from their shopping. He sighed and sat down in the waiting room. After about three hours the doctor came in half exhausted and smiled at the Cajun.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Smith, you must be Remy." The doctor said and Remy nodded while running his hands through his hair. "Ms. Lee went through a good deal of surgery. Her skull was close to being cracked open, but it should be fine with a few days of bed rest. She lost a good deal of blood and had to receive 30 stitches in several places. Her arm mostly, but they should heal up nicely. Other then that she will be fine, except that we believe she is in a coma. Sir, how exactly did she get this beat up?"

Remy looked at the male doctor and sat down half relieved that Jubilee would be fine, but the last part worried him he looked back to the doctor and gave a half smile. "She left de house in a rush and I guess she forgot her brakes were out. I followed her but was to late." Remy told the doctor and ran his hand through his hair again. The doctor nodded and told him a bit more information on her condition. "May I see de Chere?"

"I don't see why not. Just go down the hall and to the left. It's room 107." Remy smiled and said his thanks to the doctor before racing towards the Room. When he entered he saw Jubilee in several bandages. It broke his heart in several ways to see her like that. He took a seat next to her and sighed softly taking her hand gently.

When you feel all alone 

And a loyal friend is hard to find 

You're caught in a one way street 

With the monsters in your head 

When hopes and dreams are far away and 

You feel like you can't face the day

"Oh, Chere, how'd I let you go. I should have done somethin' to de car, like take de keys off the key holder or just taken de jeep to shop. Gambit made a stupid mistake and he almost lost you. Chere, wake up for me. Please." He waited for a second and nothing happened he sighed and squeezed her hand slightly. "Dis old Cajun don' know how he deserve some one like you. Perhaps it was just dat thin' my poppa talked about, Fate. Well den if it's fate den you come back to me and we spend time together like we should and enjoy life." Again no response in her. Remy sighed and kissed her hand slightly.

"I understand, you need your rest, but I read somewhere dat people in a coma can hear de world around dem. I hope so. I just wanna apologize for de times Remy has messed up so badly. Chere, I need you and you ain't aloud t' leave me. Jest rest up and den give me a call when you tired of sleepin. I'm gonna be right here till you wake." He said whispered to her and ran his hand through her slightly wet raven black hair. He felt bad about not stopping her from using the jeep. He should have taken the keys from her when he knew the brakes were out or something. Remy just continued to beat his head against a metal wall till a nurse came in and told him there was a large group of people outside waiting. Remy sighed and gave Jubilee a kiss on the cheek. He went to explain the whole thing to the X-men, something her dreaded doing.

Because there has always been heartache and pain 

And when it's over you'll breathe again 

You'll breathe again

Remy watched the faces of the X-men. Jean, Ororo, Scott, Hank, Kurt, and Rogue all looked upset. Jean hugged Scott and cried slightly on his shoulder. Ororo sat down and Hank sat by her. Kurt stood by the wall and didn't say anything. Rogue looked at Remy in anger and finally sighed lightly.

"They say she's in a coma and dat she got good chance of waking up and recoverin if she does it in de next ten hours. Others wise her chances of waking up get less and less likely every passing hour." Gambit told them and looked at his hands.

"How long has it been since the crash?" Jean asked.

"I don' know, four hours or so. She was in surgery for three hours and I been wit her since." Remy whispered and looked at his watch noticing it was close to one in the morning.

"Why didn't yah call us sooner?" Rogue asked in an unhappy voice.

"Tried, but no one was home and I didn't have time to turn de machine on." Remy told her and the nurse walked in looking at Gambit. 

"Sir, she has woken up and she's asking for you." The nurse said and led Gambit to the room. A few doctors and nurses checking her pulse and such surrounded jubilee. Jubilee's eyes lit up when she saw Remy.

"Gumbo! Did ya by chance get the number to the thing I hit?" She said in a tone that was met to be funny, but for anyone who knew her wasn't.

"Non, Remy missed it. De tree moved to fast for me to find out." He joked back in his own humorless tone.

"I hit a tree. God I don't remember anything, but leaving the mansion." She told him and the doctors left.

"Yeah, a tree and chere don' do dat to me again. I thought I lost ya." He whispered and took her hand. Jubilee sat up and hugged him.

"You should know by now I ain't leaving you." She whispered to him and smiled. "You registered me as your future wife? Should I be making new plans for this summer?" Jubilee said in a joking tone.

"It was de first ting dat came to mind. I never thought about us getting married, maybe in de future. Right now just want to enjoy ya as you are and den getin married." Remy said and Jubilee smiled half relieved. 

"Hey, Gumbo, you think you can bust me out of here before they try to sell my body parts or something?" Jubilee asked and stuck her bottom lip out. Remy smiled and nodded.

"I don't know though. I think you'll be more safe here then at home with Beast." He joked and she laughed a bit. Remy laughed when she did thankful that she was safe and sound.

When you feel all alone 

And the world has turned its back on you 

Give me a moment please 

To tame your wild wild heart

A few weeks later.

After a full recovery, Jubilee enjoyed the day out side in the forest. She smiled as the sun prepared to go down and walked towards the mansion. She had a date with Remy tonight and he told her to dress nice, as in fancy dress. To her that was always a very scary thought. She went to her room, showered and began to get dressed for the day. She put on a emerald green dress that had deep blue wavy lines at the bottom that were about an inch thick and were parallel to the hem. She wore a pair of fancy dress boots that went up to her mid thigh and had Butterflies stitched on the out side near the top of the boots. The slit of her dress went up to about her mid thigh and the material clung to her body. She put on a pair of earrings and a small necklace. After checking herself in the mirror she walked down stairs to find a handsome Cajun thief looking in the mirror and she cleared her throat slightly. He looked back at her and he smiled charmingly.

"Ah, Mon chere, you look more lovely den de mornin' sky." He whispered to her and held out his arm for her to take. Jubilee blushed lightly and took his arm. They walked out to the car and gambit opened the door for her. He got in his side and drove to the restaurant. They arrived and took a seat at a nice table. After ordering and drinking some wine, Jubilee finally spoke up.

"Wow, Remy, this place is amazing and you look very handsome." Remy smiled at her and took a drink of his wine.

"Not'ing but de best for de most beautiful chere in my life." He told her and smiled as the food arrived. They eat in silence and afterwards talked about old times and silly things that had been going on. Remy smiled as the band started to play a certain song. "Care to dance?" She nodded and they took the floor.

"" I could stay awake just to hear you breathing 

Watch you smile while you are sleeping 

While you're far away and dreaming 

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender 

I could stay lost in this moment forever 

Well, every moment spent with you 

Is a moment I treasure""

Remy held Jubilee close enjoying the sweet smelling perfume she wore that smelled of sweet honeysuckle. He laid head on hers and smelled her hair enjoying its soft and warm texture. Finally he just let the music take over at he just enjoyed the Moment with her knowing that she would be forever his.

"" Lying close to you 

Feeling your heart beating 

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming 

Wondering if it's me you're seeing 

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together 

And I just wanna stay with you 

In this moment forever, forever and ever ""

Jubilee listen to the music and rested her head on Remy's chest listening to the sweet sound of his heart beating and knew that some how it would always beat for her. They danced close together and enjoyed the feeling of each other's arms.

"" Lying close to you 

Feeling your heart beating 

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming 

Wondering if it's me you're seeing 

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together 

And I just wanna stay with you 

In this moment forever, forever and ever ""

When the music stopped, Remy got down on one knee and looked up at Jubilee. "Chere, I know dat t'ings haven't been easy for either one of us and dat t'ings might not get easier, but what I'm askin here and now is dat we go trough dem together. As Husband and Wife. I promise you dat I'm gonna be dere and try my hardest to make everyt'ing safe and secure, but I also know dat I can't promise dat I will be dere everytime you fall and I know dat you won't wit me everytime I fall, what a will promise is dat I will be dere to catch you and love you like non other." Jubilee smiled and let a few tears fall from her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Jubilation Lee, will you honor me and be my wife?"

Jubilee looked at him and couldn't find the words to say what she wanted to, so she knelt down beside him and kissed him deeply. When they broke she noticed all the X-men around and smiled. "Yes Remy LeBeau, I would be honored to be your wife." He smiled at her and picked her up swinging her a bit before bringing her back down to the ground. He kissed her and smiled.

"Well, looks like we have a wedding to plane." Ororo said and smiled happily at the pair.

Authors note: I don't own Crash and Burn, Savage Garden does. I also Don't own " I don't want to miss a thing" Aerosmith does. {L }


End file.
